This invention relates to toilet aids designed to assist disabled, elderly and infirm persons to use a W.C., and of the type which is fixed relatively to the W.C. pan and provides side support arms and handgrips for a user.
Such an aid helps a user to get on and off the toilet seat, thereby in many cases enabling him to do so unaided, and provides side support when seated. However, there is always the danger of a user with disturbed balance falling forwards off the toilet seat, and the attendance of nursing staff is often necessary merely to ensure this does not happen.